


The cherishing and resent of love

by ChangingbacktoBellamort500



Category: The Boys (TV 2019)
Genre: F/M, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-01
Updated: 2020-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25007326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChangingbacktoBellamort500/pseuds/ChangingbacktoBellamort500
Summary: He never thought he could feel anything for anyone after Becca but yet here he was
Relationships: Billy Butcher/Susan Raynor
Kudos: 4





	The cherishing and resent of love

Butcher burns to be with her, and he hates it. After Becca, he swore he would never feel like that about anyone again, but he does about Raynor. He loathes the power she has over him and the power she constantly uses against him to get her own way.

The jealousy he feels when he sees her near other men, he wishes he could get rid off. Butcher wants to rip the feeling out of his body and drop it into the sea. He could do without lust flooding his body when she's close to him, making it impossible for him to think straight.

But he loves the feeling of her skin against his. Soft and smooth, with the scent of lotion clinging to it. Butcher adores the way she can go from pouting to murderous glare within seconds when he doesn't give in to what Raynor wants.

He's addicted to the way she makes him feel alive, feel something other than anger even if it is only for a short while. Butcher resents and cherishes the fact he might love her. Maybe not in the way he did Becca, but in a way purer and deeper because he doesn't see her through rose-tinted glasses.


End file.
